Naruto A Tale of Love
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: Just a series of oneshots centering around Naruto and his adventures with different lovers. Viewers are free to pick which lover they want to see Naruto with, but this is a Yaoi fanfic. Only Yaoi pairings would be accepted. Please R&R and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, it's Deemy here and I'm really sorry about not updating recently. I have a bad habit of losing interest in things halfway through but I'm working on it. So therefore, I vow to at least complete this new project. I really hope you guys enjoy this!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Deemy doesn't own Naruto or any of it's' characters, Mashimoto does. He's just a guy with a really big imagination. Please R &R and enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Girlfriend**_

It was a particularly hot summer day in Konoha, and the streets were filled with cars making their way to beaches or any source of water they could find. Noise was a constant on this day, as many unhappy drivers made their apparent miserable moods all that more apparent.

"Hey, do the world a favor and move your issues off the road!"

Nearby at a local ice cream parlor, sat Naruto alongside his two best friends, Ino and Kiba. They instead chose to spend this day in an ice cream parlor instead of risking the chaos outside. It also helped the place was air conditioned.

However, for Naruto, he had a different agenda for being here other than escaping the summer heat, and his name was Sasuke. The hottest guy at Konoha High, and just by luck Naruto's childhood crush from way back when. That would be a story for another time.

"You know, it would be less weird if you'd go over and talk to him instead of sitting here and staring at him when you think he isn't looking" Ino sighed, as her best friend yet again nearly broke his neck trying to get a glimpse at his crush.

"Are you high? I can't talk to him" Naruto rolled his eyes, while sticking his spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. "That would be social suicide, and not to mention, he's with his girlfriend".

"So?" Kiba snorted, lazily licking his ice cream off his spoon. "He's not worth our Naruto's time anyways" It was public knowledge Kiba hated Sasuke, but somehow no one ever knew why exactly he hated him though.

At his response, Ino flicked his forehead and turned back to Naruto "Ignore Kiba, he's an idiot. But onto more important things.." Kiba's indignant cry of 'Hey' was ignored by the two blondes "Why not do something spontaneous to get his attention?" Ino offered, while waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

At this, Naruto snorted around his spoon full of ice cream and gave her a foxy grin, to which she threw back her head and laughed out loud.

"Sooo, something spontaneous huh?" Naruto repeated, eyeing the Juke box machine in the corner "Okay then, follow my lead" he said, already out of his seat and making his way across the room.

Kiba and Ino both shared a look, before they too followed after their best friend as he picked out a song on the Juke Box. They didn't know what the blonde was up to exactly, but that didn't stop them from joining him in his new endeavor.

…

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_

"Oh my God…"

"He's not serious… is he?"

 _I don't like your girlfriend!_

By now, Naruto had already pulled them along with him to stand in the middle of the parlor. There really wasn't any escaping now, Ino and Kiba realized as they started to sway with him to the beat.

 _No way! No way! I think you need a new one_

Before long, everyone in the store had their eyes on the blonde, but said blonde only had eyes for his raven haired crush.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You I could be your boyfriend_

Said raven haired teen, arched his brow at this and even smirked at the blonde who was currently grinning at him, fueling Naruto on.

Behind Naruto, his two companions started clapping along with him, rousing the crowd up more as Naruto sang the lyrics to the song, it wasn't much of a shock to them with the method Naruto chose to win over Sasuke, since they were already aware of the blonde's hidden talent of singing.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret_

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your boyfriend_

Naruto did a little rocking out motion then, as the chorus ended and ended and he started to step forward

 _You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious_

Naruto lolled out his tongue at Sasuke then, and winked.

Beside Sasuke, Sakura spluttered and frowned angrily at the blonde's actions, and the fact her Sasuke seemed to be enjoying this.

 _I think about you all the time You're so addictive Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright_

 _Alright, alright, alright_

Ino and Kiba sang along behind him _._

 _Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And Hell Yeah I'm the motherfucking Prince here_

Naruto did a small spin here and pointed at his head, emphasizing the lyrics.

 _I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

By then, Naruto had already reached his destination and was now leaning across the table, purposely obscuring Sasuke's view of Sakura.

 _She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking bout!_

Out of nowhere, Naruto leapt unto the table Sasuke and Sakura were at, jostling the things on top.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend_

Naruto then rolled his eyes in Sakura's direction, and used his leg to tip her chocolate shake off the table and into her lap.

"Agh!"

 _No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your boyfriend_

Naruto got on his knees in front of Sasuke then, looking into the teens' obsidian eyes, hoping to portray the obvious to his raven haired crush. This whole thing was getting a bit embarrassing to be honest.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your boyfriend_

Rolling off the table, Naruto began to walk away from the couple, doing a few bobbing motions. A few ways ahead, he glanced over at Sasuke again as he sang the next lyrics.

 _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

Sasuke then looked away from the blonde bombshell, and instead looked to his date who was giving him a 'wtf' look.

 _And even when you look away I know you think of me_

As if responding to the lyrics, Sasuke glanced back to the blonde who had made it back to his friends now and was doing a hypnotic sway with his hips now.

 _I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again, Again, Again) So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

Naruto then beckoned Sasuke over with his finger, and Sasuke couldn't deny he wasn't under the blonde siren's spell. Without any inclination, Sasuke got up from the table, and began to make his way across the room, only to be halted mid-way by Sakura's hand on his wrist.

''You go over there, and we are so over Sasuke", she threatened.

 _Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again, And again, And again!)_

At her words, Sasuke threw her a smirk and pulled his hands out of hers', and wasted no time in crossing the room to stand directly in front of the blond. The catcalls and wolf whistles from the onlookers were an added bonus as Naruto's cheeks took on a red hue.

"Wrap this up, so I can take you out of here", Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto only giggled at his words and his breath on his ears, before he turned away to finish up the song. He had already achieved what he wanted.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! Now that I'm your boyfriend No way! No way! I don't think you need a new one_

Sasuke couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from his chest at his new boyfriend's words. The crowd seemed to find it funny as well, and only cheered the blonde on more.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You! I'm glad that I'm your boyfriend Hey! Hey! You! You! Now I know you like me No way! No way! You know it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I'm really glad I'm your boyfriend…._

Not missing a beat, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him in for a deep searing kiss, which had Naruto on his toes in the end, and his arms around the taller boy's neck, and Sasuke with his arms encircling Naruto's waist.

Sakura's screams were drowned out by the audience's applause, but the two were hardly acknowledging her clear distaste.

Both Kiba and Ino gave their best friend a huge grin and a thumbs up, making Naruto chuckle and wink back at them before Sasuke dragged him out of there, already having his fill of social interaction that day.

Naruto couldn't help the smile on his face, and he wouldn't want to either. As far as he knew, this was a really good hot ass summer day.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **What did you guys think? I know they're probably a lot of fanfics out there like this, but I would still like hear your thoughts on the story so far. Constructive criticism is allowed, anything to help me grow as a writer. And feel free to comment on what guy you wish to see Naruto with. The more comments on a specific will be the next chapter, but I'll still make sure to give everyone a chance to see the Naruto pairing they want.**_

 _ **I really hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did, and leave your thoughts.**_

 _ **XoXo; Deemy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry for the delay, but work has me sh** tired. But, I promised I would keep at this fic, and that's what I aim to do. I hope you guys are still with me.**_

 _ **Now to answer some reviews..**_

 _ **Lazyfox21;**_ _I haven't forgotten about you, I'm actually working hard on that one. But idk the song, so it's coming along a little slower than I'd hope. Please bare with me, and thank you for reviewing._

 _ **oMikki'soDollso;**_ _I'm loving how enthusiastic you are about all this! XD. I'll make sure to deliver, thank you for reviewing._

 _ **ViperNinja;**_ _Thank you so much, and I agree. Naruto is the best, thank you for reviewing._

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto and it's characters, nor do I own any of the songs either. Do not come for me. Please, R &R.**_

 _ **According To You**_

It was noon at Konoha High, and the school was buzzing with students teeming the halls or chatting it up in the cafeteria. According to the student body, this was the best day. Why? Cause it's pizza day.

For Naruto however, it was just another shitty day as he walked over to where his friends were sitting.

Upon his arrival, his girlfriend, Temari, looked up and scowled at him as he took his place beside her and passed her their lunch. They were dating for at least two months, and it hasn't been that great at all.

"The hell took you so long, fishcake?", she bit out. "Didn't Kushina teach you anything about dating. God". She rolled her eyes, and proceeded to ignore him, not really caring for whatever response he had.

On the other side of the table, a pair of dark chocolate eyes quietly observed the two blondes. However, his gaze was more centered on one particular blonde.

Naruto, being as non-observant as always, didn't notice and instead turned his focus to looking at the surroundings outside. It looked more peaceful out there than in here.

Sighing, he began to softly sing a few words, soft enough only one occupant at the table could hear clearly. This though, wasn't realized by Naruto.

 _According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right.._

Glancing back, he quietly gazed at Temari as he continued the song.

 _According to you I'm difficult, hard to please Forever changing my mind_

Getting a bit louder, Naruto now had two of his friends listening to the words of the song, one of them even humming along.

 _I'm a mess in a trance Can't show up on time, even if it would save my life According to you. According to you_

Clenching his fist, Naruto began the chorus of the song that much harder, grabbing everyone seated at the table attention. But instead of noticing them or his girlfriend, he had his sights set on the one who's been watching him from the beginning.

 _But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head_

Following her boyfriend's line of sight, Temari frowned as she saw who the lyrics were being sang to. She wasn't pleased at all, especially not when it's "him".

 _According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted_

Naruto made a few funny faces, following the lyrics, and made his admirer chuckle at his antics. Somehow, the whole cafeteria was listening to Naruto's song now, and two even started to play their instruments to give it more of a beat.

 _Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it So baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you…_

Looking away from his now apparent crush, Naruto looked back at Temari as he got out of his seat and went to stand beside the guitar players.

 _I need to feel appreciated Like I'm not hated Ohhh Noo~_

Swaying to the beat, Naruto closed his eyes as he hit every note perfectly. His onlookers were all entranced by his voice, like a sailor was to a siren.

 _Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide!_

As the guitarist hit their solo, Naruto began to jump in the spot and swing about his locks, fully enjoying this moment. At his table, all his friends were clapping along together, while Temari just sat their glaring daggers at the boy Naruto was singing to. She didn't notice when Naruto walked up to stand between them.

 _According to me You're stupid, you're useless You can't do anything right._

Surprised, Temari spun around to see Naruto singing those lyrics right to her. Embarrassed, and furious, she quickly shoved past him and made for the door, only to be blocked by the students.

 _But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head!_

Taking a chance, Naruto placed himself in the lap of Shikamaru as he sang the words to the song, while looking directly into his eyes.

 _According to him I'm funny, irresistible Everything he ever wanted_

Not bothered by Naruto's actions, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist as if to bring him that much closer.

 _Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it Baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you You! You! According to you You! You!_

Leaning in closer, as he wrapped up the song, Naruto's intentions were clear as day and Shikamaru couldn't be any more pleased.

 _According to her I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right…_

"But not to me", was all Shikamaru said before he claimed Naruto's lips.

" _ **NOOOOOO!"**_

 _ **FIN~**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this, I really love this song and before anyone gets upset. I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH TEMARI, LOVE HER. I picked her as the girlfriend because in every fic it's always Sakura, and I had already used her earlier. Basically, I just want my fic to be much more different. Feel me? Loll xP**_

 _ **Please R &R and I hoped you enjoyed.**_

 _ **XoXo Deemy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Deemy here again. And apologizing for not updating sooner but really, what else is new. But I said I'll these oneshots, and that is what I'll do. I'm not gonna lie and say I had plans to, cause I completely forgot, until I got a few more reviews for this. So I want to thank**_ _Lifesocool_ _ **for reviewing and hitting me with a good dose of inspiration. So**_ _Lifesocool_ _ **, this one is for you, and I hope you like it.**_

 _ **And without further ado…**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Me no own Naruto or any of these songs. Just the ideas, and the plot, don't come for me please.**_

 _ **Smile**_

"You're pissing me off, you bastard!", a voice yelled frustrated and at their wits end. This voice belonged to Uzumaki Naruto, who was currently glaring across at his boyfriend.

They had been dating from since high school and through college, and Naruto liked to think they were still going strong, even despite their newest shouting match. For the past month nothing has been the same with them, they've been fighting so much lately Naruto was really beginning to wonder if his lover still even cared.

Said lover, also glared back just as heatedly; if not more, at Naruto from their side of the room. "I told you already, it's not what you think Naruto!", Neji yelled back, fed up with the accusations. He just wanted to hold Naruto, to wipe that pain away from his face, but his pride kept him rooted where he was.

"Then what is it Neji?", Naruto questioned. "Once upon a time, you couldn't wait to spend time with me. You looked at me like I was there, you saw me..", Neji suddenly hated how agonized Naruto's tone suddenly got. "But now, when you do look at me… It's like you don't see me anymore..".

All the anger left Neji then, he didn't mean to hurt Naruto like this, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Taking a tentative step closer, he looked up at Naruto only to be rewarded with a withering glare from his fierce blue eyes. Not wanting to prompt anything, he stepped back to where he was.

"Naruto, I'm sorry".

"A simple sorry can't fix this Neji. Do you know you haven't told me you loved me in a month now?", and Naruto looked at him, all the hurt, rejection, anger, loneliness, all bottled up into that one look and it broke something in Neji when he realized he was the cause of that look. "Hell, you don't even _smile_ at me anymore..".

He remembered back in high school, when he saw that look for the first time on the blonde's face. He'd never seen him so vulnerable like that, and to be honest he didn't think Naruto could make such a face. He was always so positive, cheerful, the physical embodiment of the sun. That day, was when Neji promised to himself, that he would never let that look grace Naruto's features again, and if Naruto couldn't smile then he'd smile for him.

But seeing it here now, and being the one to cause it hurt more than anything Neji could imagine. Absentmindedly, Neji rubbed at his chest where his heart was located, and prepared to explain everything to his blonde, but the words died on his tongue with Naruto's next words.

"I think… I think maybe we should take a break".

Neji couldn't breathe, he couldn't see straight, he couldn't begin to think straight, to tell Naruto that was the last thing he wanted. To tell Naruto he loved him, to hold him, to kiss him, to do anything but just stand there!

He distantly heard the sound of the apartment door closing, signaling Naruto's departure, and the own sound of his heart falling apart, was all too clear to his ears.

He was wrong, he thought causing that look to appear on Naruto's face was the most painful thing ever, but it was actually Naruto leaving him that took the cake.

Distractedly, Neji sunk to his knees and fingered a little black box tucked away neatly in his pants pocket.

 _A Few Weeks Later (Hinata & Kiba's Wedding) _

"Y'know, instead of standing there and staring at him, you should go over and talk him".

"And say what, TenTen?", Neji asked dejectedly, barely sparing his childhood friend a glance. "I messed up, I screwed up. What could I possibly say to him now?".

At this TenTen rolled her eyes and stared out the window at the blonde who captured Neji's heart. He was smiling with some of their friends, but it was obvious to her his smile wasn't quite reaching his lips, it was forced. And his eyes, one of the most beautiful blue eyes in Konoha, seemed to lack their usual vibrancy.

'These boys will be the death of me, I swear to Kami'.

"If you plan to stop being a lil pussy anytime soon, I have the perfect way to fix this mess".

Neji couldn't help but feel a little cautious at the cheeky grin TenTen was sporting. This obviously can't end well at all.

 _A Few Minutes Later_

Naruto looked up from his conversation with Hinata to see TenTen whispering something into Shino's ears. But knowing it was none of his business, he shrugged and turn away to focus more on the conversation he was having with the bride. He was really happy for his childhood friend, but he also couldn't help but be a tad jealous at her happiness. He had also wanted that for him and Neji as well.

"Oh, I wonder what Neji-niisan is doing", that brought Naruto straight out of musings effectively. When did the topic change to Neji, he had no idea. He looked up, ready to voice this but stopped at the smile on Hinata's face. "Look", was all she said, and gestured behind him, to something he couldn't quite see. It was only when his voice came over the microphone did I finally spun around in my seat.

'Neji..'

"Before I lose my nerve, I just want to say this is dedicated to someone very special to me. Someone I can't go on without, someone I crave physically and emotionally. This is for Naruto Uzumaki, the love of my life and any other lives I'll have".

On cue, the band behind Neji began the beat of the tune, and Neji breathed out before locking eyes with blue eyes in the crowd. He couldn't help but smile a bit at Naruto's shocked expression.

 _You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

They were a collective amount of gasps throughout the crowd, and Kiba guffawed behind Shino, nearly toppling them both over from his laughter.

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All I wanna do is lose control_

 _Oh, Oh. But you don't really give a shit_

 _You go with it, go with it, go with it_

 _Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

By now most of the Hyuga elders were red faced, and passed out, but most of his friends were only cheering him on, knowing who his efforts were for. Even Hinata shyly clapped along, happy to support her cousin in any form.

As for Naruto, a certain pool of diamond tears had gathered in his deep ocean blue eyes. He couldn't believe Neji was doing this for him.

 _You said Hey, what's your name?_

 _It took one look_

 _And now we're not the same_

 _Yeah you said "Hey"_

 _And since that day you stole my heart_

 _And you're the one to blame_

Never once did Neji break eye contact with Naruto, trying to fuel everything he felt through this song. He ignored the swooning girls, all of his cheering friends and focused solely on the blonde who stole his heart, body, and soul.

Naruto desperately wiped at his face, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. Neji saw this, and only put that much more into the song.

 _And that's why I smile_

 _It's been a while_

 _Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

 _And now you turn it all around_

 _And suddenly you're all I need_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I Smile_

Neji then jumped off the stage, and the crowd knowing what he wanted parted giving him a full view of his blonde. Without pause Neji began to make his way through the crowd, his destination clear.

 _You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All I wanna do is lose control_

 _You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

 _I do what I want when I feel like it_

 _All I wanna do is lose control_

By now Neji had already reached Naruto, who was trying so badly not to cry but failing miserably. At this Neji smiled, and leant closer to him, kissing away his tears gently before grasping Naruto's smaller hands into his own and getting down on one knee.

 _And that's why I smile_

 _It's been a while_

 _Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

 _And now you turn it all around_

 _And suddenly you're all I need_

 _The reason why I-I-I_

 _I Smile_

Neji shakily reached into his back pocket, and pulled forth a black box.

 _The reason, the reason whhyyyyyyyyyyyy~_

 _I-I-I Smile_

Seeing this, Naruto eyes widened and all around his friends and family gasped at what Neji was about to do.

 _The reason why I-I-I_

Naruto nodded his head jerkily, and Neji smiled at him and slipped the ring around Naruto's engagement finger.

 _I Smile.._

And without wasting another second, Neji claimed Naruto's lips in a deep long kiss, bursting with passion and poured every ounce of love he had into it for the blonde. "I love you Naruto, and I want to be with you forever and four days".

At his words Naruto laughed happily and kissed him again. "I love you too Neji".

In the background, Kushina could be heard hooting and hollering for her baby's happiness. "That's my Naru-chan! I WANT GRANDBABIES!".

Minato only chuckled and rubbed his head at his wife's antics.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **I really hope you guys like this one, I poured everything into this one. I really connected this song, and this couple really fitted with it to me somehow. But please, review and tell me your thoughts. They're always greatly appreciated**_

 _ **Now, I should get to work on the requests made. Be seeing you ^^**_

 _ **XoXo; Deemy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's me again, coming at ya with a new oneshot! I hope you've been eagerly anticipating this as much as me, even though I'm the one who wrote it so I know what it's gonna be like –Sweatdrops-**_

 _ **This one is for**_ _Lifesocool_ _ **and**_ _Naruita14_

 _ **I Hope You Guys Enjoy**_

 _ **(Do I need to add a Disclaimer every update?)**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Me nah own sh**!**_

 _ **Kiss The Boy**_

Naruto sat on the couch of his tour bus, distractedly humming a little tune to himself as he stared out the window at the ever changing scenery. Right now, he and his band were on tour, promoting their debut album to anyone who'd attend their concerts.

So far, it was going better than he thought. Every concert so far was always sold out, every performance they made went off without a hitch, and the band members were all in good shape and health.

But still, he couldn't but want just a bit… more.

Turning his attention away from the scenery outside, he settled his gaze on the one guy who managed to steal Naruto's breath away effortlessly… and give him raging boners, but hey, it's to be expected.

Sighing heavily, Naruto gazed wantonly at Uchiha Itachi's head as he talked to Gaara, the band's drummer, about something concerning his lack of sleep and what not.

Oh, how Naruto wished Itachi could give him all his attention and lecture him like that right now.

Groaning at his idiotic thoughts, he turned away and instead kick his feet about immaturely.

"Y'know, instead pining after him and being depressing, you could just talk to him about it", Yagura, the third member of the gang suggested. "And not be a stalker, which you totally are right now", he was the electric guitar player, and also somewhat of a know it all.

Naruto just blew him a raspberry, and ignored him the rest of the ride. He wasn't suggesting anything helpful anyways, Kami knows he would never go up to Itachi willing and confess to him that he wanted to do more than just bump uglies with him. Although, with Itachi can one really call it ugly?

Shaking his head, as if clearing away the lewd thoughts, Naruto slumped in his seat and resigned himself to his fate of a loveless life.

See, Naruto had already asked Itachi out, and it had gone surprisingly well. That is until Itachi told him it can never work out between them, him being the band's manager. After that, it seemed as if Itachi was going out of his way to avoid Naruto, but not enough it would cause the band trouble.

Still though, it stung all the same to him.

"Maybe you could sing to him".

Immediately, Naruto sat upright and stared across at Yagura who just played with his guitar strings, as if he hadn't say anything at all.

"We're making a stop in town, stock on food and other necessities", Itachi said from up front, finished with his lecture. "You boys can come with and pick out stuff you need, and also get some fresh air", finished, Itachi exited the tour bus and made his way into the supermarket.

I blinked, and looked at the other two members of J3, and without a moment's pause, we all scrambled after him immediately.

 _Scene Change_

Inside Naruto browsed through the aisles, picking out stuff here and there. He had lost Itachi and the rest sometime back, the place was pretty freaking huge so it wasn't really that surprising.

What was surprising however, was hearing the sounds of drums and an electric guitar somewhere in the huge ass supermarket.

' _What in the hell?'_

Seemingly out of nowhere, Yagura thrust a wireless microphone in his face and told him to go for it before disappearing down the aisle, back to wherever Gaara was.

Looking at the microphone, Naruto shrugged and brought it up to his lips.

 _There you see her_ _Sitting there across the way S_ _he don't got a lot to say But there's something about her_

Naruto made his way down the aisle, a skip in his step as he danced along to the song. He pointed to a couple in the same aisle, the girl immediately recognizing Naruto and squealing.

 _And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl_

Smiling at his girlfriend's excitement, the boy leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek instantly halting her squealing. Naruto smiled at the two and continued on til he reached the end of the aisle, where he spotted two guys shyly staring at each other, having been reaching for the same item.

 _Yes, you want him Look at him, you know you do It's possible he wants you, too There is one way to ask him_

Smiling to himself Naruto sneakily made his way to the pair.

 _It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the boy_

Giving one of the guys a gentle nudge, Naruto watched as he stumbled forward and accidentally fell on top of the other, their lips touching during the fall.

 _Sing with me now Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy He ain't gonna kiss the boy_

Dancing around, Naruto pointed two thumbs at himself. Slowly, the customers were leaving the aisles to catch a glimpse of the boy singing the song.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't it a shame, too bad You gonna miss the girl…_

Looking around, Nauto sighed as he didn't spot Itachi's face among the crowd. Nonetheless, he continued on giving his onlookers a good show.

 _Now's your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better_

Finally, he found his two bandmates and danced over to them. The two couples he passed earlier came up behind him from the crowd, and Naruto smiled at their linked hands.

 _He don't say a word And he won't say a word Until you kiss that boy, kiss that boy_

Jumping unto the checkout machine, Naruto faced the crowd as the two couples did a dance in front of him and his bandmates. That part left Naruto a little puzzled, because as far as he knew, this song wasn't out yet to the public so there's no way they should have known the dance moves they came up with for the backup dancers. Naruto decided to ponder it later.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

Still standing on the checkout machine, Naruto began to match the couples in front of him in their movement, the crowd eating it up heartily.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad It's such a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the boy_

By now, Naruto was so engrossed in the song, he completely forgot what he was doing it for in the first place, or rather who.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared You better be prepared Go on and kiss the boy_

Naruto smiled widely as he continued the choreograph to the song with the two couples down front; he didn't even notice his two bandmates sneakily sharing a knowing look.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it Howwwwww~ You wanna kiss the boy Go on and kiss the boy, kiss the boy_

Naruto then started to sway to the beat as it began to slow a little, and he somehow got the crowd to follow along with him.

 _La la la la, la la la la Go on and kiss the boy_

"Sing it with me now", Naruto said, getting the crowd to sing along with him.

 _La la la la, la la la la Go on and kiss the boy_

Jumping off the machine, Naruto landed in front the two couples as the beat kicked back up from its slow pace and into a much faster one.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_ _My, oh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the boyyyyy~_

Naruto started to jump on the spot then, swaying his blonde locks back and forth as his 'dancers' danced behind him.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad It's such a shame Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy_

Naruto dropped to his knees then, as Gaara and Yagura sang along behind him.

" _La la la la, la la la la"_

 _Go on and kiss that boy!_

Naruto didn't notice the pair of feet making their way towards him through the crowd.

" _La la la la, la la la la"_

 _Go on and kiss that boyyyyy!_

Suddenly he was pulled to his feet by a strong arm, and he was staring into dark obsidian eyes.

 _Go on and kiss the boy…_

Tilting Naruto's chin up, Itachi pressed his mouth against the blonde's, and pulled him flushed against his body with a strong grip around his waist.

"And cut!"

And just like that, the crowd started to break up and leave and his dancers were handed a bottle of water and a towel. Naruto only looked around stupefied.

"Itachi?"

"I figured we could kill two birds with one stone. We get together, and your new music video gets made", Naruto only stared at him, before blinking slowly and then looking around again to see all the cameras around. "And also, people will know now you're mine".

Blushing at his words, Naruto hid his face in Itachi's neck cursing him for being such a bastard, but he couldn't quite rub the smile off his face.

 _ **Well, there it is ladies and gents. I hope you liked it, I really do. Felt kinda different to me, but I hope it's a good different. Or whatever.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me your thoughts.**_

 _ **Xoxo; Deemy**_


End file.
